


The Housewarming Party

by JustTheTwoOfUs



Series: Welcome to Rooster Teeth [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, First Person, M/M, Multi, PWP, Sexy Time, Super sexy, Threesome F/F/M, Well - Freeform, maybe plot, party at the Jones'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-30
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-21 09:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1545980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustTheTwoOfUs/pseuds/JustTheTwoOfUs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You’re nervous aren't you?” Gavin asks you. You can’t help the nod and bite your lower lip. Gavin’s hand comes under your chin and he pulls on your lip with his thumb. “Don’t ruin your lipstick.”<br/>"Geeze, what a guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Housewarming Party

You look over yourself in the floor length mirror on the wall of your mostly empty apartment. You’ve worked for Rooster Teeth for five or so months now, but you’ve only lived in Austin for three and all your belongings haven’t quite shifted over just yet. You don’t really mind though, because nobody really comes over except for Ray –and blazing it up doesn’t require many objects except your comfy couch-.

The dress suits your figure really well; better that when you bought it last year now that you’ve filled out. It’s a halter top that slowly shifts into a lace pattern across your upper back and hugs your body until it hits the top of your hip bones. From there it falls to your mid-thigh with a small lace pattern at the end of the dress. You smooth it out once more in order to not touch your perfectly done hair or face with the anxiety you feel.

Your dark eyes have been rimmed with black eye liner and done in a gray smoke eye style you’ve admired but never had reason enough to do. Your lips have been made to look thicker with dark red lipstick and you even brushed a tiny amount of blush across your freckled cheeks. Your hair hangs down by your breasts in your natural casual curl that you often keep swept up in a bun at work. You hear a knock on your front door and tuck your feet into a pair of leopard print flats and grab your clutch before dashing to the door. You open it to find Ray Narvaez Jr. standing there with a smirk.

“You look great.” He says. You can’t help the smile and look down to see what he’s decided to wear; Black slacks, dress shoes and a dark green button down that flatters his skin tone. He’s even had his hair cut since you’ve seen him at work that afternoon. All in all, he looks really great and you can feel yourself checking him out.

“Um, yeah so do you.” You manage to get out before you die of embarrassment. He just chuckles.

“So Geoff, Griffon and Gavin are downstairs waiting for us. Are you ready to go?”

Oh yeah, you forgot he didn’t drive.

“Sure, let me just lock up.” You exit the apartment and lock it behind you carefully before taking the elevator down three floors and exiting the building. You see Gavin in the backseat running his fingers through his bedhead hairstyle, Griffon in the front seat with a cigarette in her fingers out the window and Geoff laughing hysterically. You’re almost curious about what could have happened in the five minutes it took Ray to get you, but you don’t ask as your climb into the middle seat in the back of the car.

“Hey there love.” Gavin greets you with a smile. You return it shyly and buckle yourself in.

Until you were hired, you admired the entire Rooster Teeth crew from your bedroom in your hometown over the internet, and so whenever you’re in such close proximity of one of the internet celebrities, you tend to get a little star struck. Ray takes your hand in his own just to keep you from playing with your hair and Gavin takes the other because he enjoys making you blush.

Another thing you learned from meeting them in real life…Gavin can be a serious asshole at times.

“So this is the first party in the Jones’ new house?” You ask curiously.

“Yep! They just got the place and they’re ready to party down, although why they picked cocktail theme, I have no idea.” Geoff says as they turn down a road not far from your apartment complex.

“Because they want to be classy Geoff.” Griffon laughs. “It won’t be long before they want to have a barbeque or some other shit.” You notice that Griffon is sporting a silky white shirt that still shows off her sleeves, dark high waisted slacks and heels with her blonde hair pinned up. Geoff pulls up to a suburban home with cars already littering the street around them.

“I didn’t even know it was so close to my place.” You say. Geoff shrugs.

“Eh, you were on the way.” He smiles at your and the five of you get out of the Ramsey’s vehicle.

“Now Gavin, don’t break anything.” Griffon teases as Geoff grabs her hand and they walk up to the house together. You, Gavin and Ray hang back by the car.

“You’re nervous aren’t you?” Gavin asks you. You can’t help the nod and bite your lower lip. Gavin’s hand comes under your chin and he pulls on your lip with his thumb. “Don’t ruin your lipstick.” He lets your face go and walks towards the house with his hands tucked deep into the pockets of his slacks.

“Geeze, what a guy.” You mumble as Ray chuckles.

“Yeah, that’s Gavin for you.” Ray lets you tuck your hand to his elbow and leads you to the house. “Gotta love him.”

“But I am nervous Ray. I don’t really know the crew that well, except you, and I think I was only invited because I was standing with you when Lindsay told you guys.”

“Don’t even think that. They do like you, you know. Geoff wants you to help Lindsay with the filming and everything. It’s just too bad you’re a PlayStation person instead of an Xbox player.”

“The damn controls are so hard to switch to!” You defend yourself with a squeal. But there isn’t time to even think of what you think is a pity invite because Ray is opening the front door and you’re being ushered inside the Jones’ home.

It’s warmer than you thought it would be; open and airy and already decorated in a perfect mix of Lindsay and Michael that you feel welcomed even though you haven’t spoken to the two in almost a week.

“Wow, they’ve really done it.” Ray looks to your expression of awe and pulls you along. “Come on, let’s get you a drink.”

 

\--- ---

 

Ray doesn’t drink, but you do, and you’re settling into the party once half your glass of Crowne and coke mix is gone. Ray doesn’t really leave your side –he knows that you’re the newbie, and even though you know everyone, you feel like nobody likes you that much- because he’s the best friend you’ve ever had and you’re starting to feel a little bad.

“You can go and mingle you know. You don’t have to babysit me.” You tell him. He looks down at you and shrugs.

“I don’t mind hanging out with you. I don’t think it’s _babysitting_.” He elongates the world and you smile, giving his arm a little push.

“Go see someone else other than me, and then come back in a bit. I should need another drink by then.” You joke. He gives you a grateful smile and heads off into the crowd.

And then you’re just standing there in the living room by the couch for  horrid moment drinking by yourself before someone comes up to you.

“Hi there!” It’s Barbara, whom you’ve come to kind of know over the past few months.

“Hey!”

“I’m so glad you made it!” She pulls you into hug and you notice her black combat boots with the pink skirt and black shirt that only she could pull off. “You look just…amazing!”

“Thanks, so do you!” You tell her. She looks around.

“This is some party, huh.”

“Yeah, right?”

“And not everyone is even here yet. I can’t wait for everyone to show up.” You look around the already full house.

“Do you think we could fit more people?”

“Oh, there’s a giant fire pit in the back yard and Michael has set up like a s’mores thing.” She points into the kitchen and you see two glass doors that have been propped open.

“Ah okay.” She looks back at you and down at her drink.

“I’m going to get a refill and then head outside. I’ll see you around?”

“No doubt.” You say with a grin as she disappears into the crowd too. You look around at the faces around you and recognize most of them. Burnie and Ashley are dancing to the upbeat music that’s being played from somewhere in the house. Ray is with Gavin and they both have chocolate treats in their hands. Gus is standing with Esther in the corner with drinks. Miles and Arryn walk up to Burnie and Ashley and start dancing too, causing Monty to break out some of his famous moves, and then everyone is dancing together and you can’t help but join in. Someone’s hands are on your hips but you don’t really care because you are so fucking grateful that you could be involved in such a wonderful company that does this –THIS- and you’re feeling buzzed after one drink.

Ray finds you and hands you another and it’s a lot stronger than your last one but you don’t really care, just enjoy the way everyone here seems to move as one, and Joel is in front of you dancing and you think it’s Blaine behind you but you just keep going.

You feel yourself before you realize that you’re bordering drunk after only two drinks –and while they’re half and half, or maybe more alcohol than you’re used to- you break off from the dancing crowd and head for the stairway that nobody had been on. Going up slowly, you leave your cup on the table at the top of the staircase and look around. Nobody is up on the second floor of the house and you decide in your buzzed state that you want to tour the home, and so, you start letting yourself into rooms. The first is a small bedroom that is empty except for a few boxes and you shut the door behind you because that room isn’t exciting enough. And then you step down a few steps and let yourself into a closet that is filled with blankets and towels. Meh.

At the end of the hall is a double doorway that looks tempting though, and you make your way to it before placing your ear in the middle. You can hear the bed moving and moaning and pause for a moment, thinking about just turning around really it’s none of your business-

Your hand turns the handle and you let yourself in, not really sure what to expect, but it’s Lindsay splayed across their giant king sized bed with her dress pushed up to her ribcage, panties missing, and Michael thrusting into her with his slacks hanging by his knees and his shirt unbuttoned.

Your mouth falls open as Lindsay looks over to you and Michael stops driving into her body and she just smiles.

“Hi you.” She says panting. You put a hand over your eyes and turn to leave.

“I am so sorry I’m kind of drunk, wow, please don’t hate me.” You exit the bedroom and shut the door behind you and try to walk back towards the staircase but you’re already drunk and you aren’t walking straight when the door behind you opens up. Lindsay is walking up to you and then she smashes her lips down on yours.

It’s shock that makes you  not respond at first, and then, at her coaxing tongue, you’re kissing her back, your lesbian wet dream of kissing Lindsay Fucking Jones is coming true, holy hell.

She pulls away and takes your hand and leads you back to the bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind you. Michael had stripped of his button down and is pushing the slacks off his legs when Lindsay pushes you towards him.

“You are the sexiest thing I’ve seen at the company, aside from Lindsay, and she agrees.” Michael’s voice is slurred by the alcohol and it’s a lot lower than it usually is and you feel heat pool in your stomach. Lindsay grabs your dress at the hem and it pulling it over your head and you’re standing there practically naked in front of your celebrity crushes when you realize Lindsay is naked behind you, toying with your bra.

“Wait, stop.” You feel the words coming out. You can’t stop them. “Stop…. I’m drunk…and you’re drunk….” The lace adorning your breasts falls to the floor.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” Lindsay’s lips are on your ear and her hands are ghosting over your panties. You feel yourself trembling as you watch Michael stroke himself.

“We want to.” He assures you.

“Don’t you want us?” Lindsay asks you. You nod and close your eyes as her fingers slip under the silk of your underwear and touch your center. Your lips part in a moan –it’s been too long since your last sexual encounter; a fumbling, drugged sexual experience after blazing with Ray that you two just don’t think about- and you push backwards into her body. Michael grabs your hips and guides you to the bed and pushes you back, parting your legs and using his tongue to replace Lindsay’s soft fingers. His mouth is warm on your sensitive clit and you’re getting louder in your drunken state. Lindsay watches, chewing her lower lip, until she makes a decision and climbs on top of you. She edges her way up until her pussy is right above your mouth, and you know what she wants. Your hands reach up to grab her thighs, and your tongue darts out and drags up the soaking slit that still tastes of Michael, and you begin to draw the alphabet with your tongue across her clit. She’s moaning loud, so are you, and Michael dips a finger inside you. You’re tight still and he pushes two fingers in to stretch you as you mimic his movements on Lindsay.

She’s grinding down on your mouth but you don’t care and you just want her to touch you or him to fuck you and the sensations are entirely too much for you to handle and you feel your walls shattering as you remove your mouth from her pussy to scream incoherently with your orgasm. Lindsay’s fingers are moving deftly over herself as your fingers are clenching inside her, and then she’s soaking wet and screaming Michael’s name over and over again as she cums.

Michael slides on a condom and he pushes inside you –even though you’re still ultra-sensitive and still riding down from cloud nine- and begins to roughly thrust. He grabs one of your legs and holds it to his chest while the other hangs at his hip and he’s hitting your g-spot with every thrust, and he isn’t being kind to your body. Lindsay has moved to straddle your chest as she leans forward and uses her own wetness on her fingers to touch your clit and you can’t help the cries that are torn from your throat. You’re still not making any sense as your grip the bed sheets around you and try to thrust up into his hips to make him go deeper –even though there isn’t deeper- and you’re right there, so close, right there….

You hit another orgasm and scream out Lindsay’s name as Michael pounds into your body relentlessly. You’re shaking and you taste coppery blood in your mouth as you bit your cheek to kind of stop the screams, but he drives into you anyway and Lindsay’s mouth is on his and it’s probably the hottest thing you’ve ever fucking seen in your life. Michael’s thrusts are becoming more erratic as he approaches his own cliff and you feel the alcohol on your brain and you’re so sleepy but fuck if this is the best thing ever. Your hands are on Lindsay, touching her again, fingers inside her and moving over her clit and she’s riding your hand as she kisses her husband. You feel Michael cum inside you though the condom, his cock growing harder than it had been before, and he stills himself. Lindsay is still on your fingers, and Michael reaches forward and uses his thumb to rub her clit before she’s cuming again and crying your name and you find yourself aroused once more.

She climbs off you and kisses your mouth and helps you sit up.

“Holy fuck.” You whisper as Michael pulls the condom off and tosses it behind him. Lindsay places her head on your shoulder.

“That was amazing.” She whispers in your ear and you nod. Michael is getting dresses again and you stand to do the same.

“Where are you going?” Michael asks as Lindsay’s eyes watch your movements to pull your still wet panties back on your body. You grimace and take them back off and leave them on the floor by your feet and decide to put the bra back on.

“Back to the party.” You say after you remember the question.

“Hey, look at me.” Michael says to you. You clasp the back and pull your dress over your post-coital curls before looking at the couple.

“We wanted to do this, actually for a while…. Since you started working at Rooster Teeth.” Lindsay tells you. “Don’t just run away from this.”

“No, I’m not. I promise.” You smooth out the dress and smile. “I’ll even spend the night! Well, I lost my purse. So I’m going to stay.” You look around. “Have you seen my purse?”

Michael laughs. “We’re going to do this again sometime you know.” He says as Lindsay starts to get dressed. You nod and rub at your mouth self-consciously as Michael approaches you. He bends his head down and kisses you sensually until Lindsay taps his shoulder.

“We’re going to be missed.” She reminds him and you nod.

“You still taste like her.” He whispers to you as Lindsay leads you two out the bedroom door. As your pass the smaller bedroom you first looked into, you hear moans not like the ones you just experienced and Lindsay waves it off.

“Probably Griffon and Geoff, those two are hornballs.”

The three of you go down the stairs and into the back yard together and Michael disappears and suddenly reappears with drinks. You’re happy to find out that it’s still Crowne and coke and you drink. Ray and Gavin appear at your sides as Lindsay sits on Michael’s lap looking quite satisfied.

“Where did you go off to?” Gavin asks. You shrug.

“I don’t know, I’m drunk.” You say. Ray shakes his head with a smirk and Gavin just chuckles and sits in the seat behind you. He pulls you down on his lap and you can’t help but feel him half hard through the slacks. You then realize you aren’t wearing any underwear and groan loudly. Michael and Lindsay are laughing at your expression as Ray does a face palm.

“Really guys? Really?” Ray laughs loudly.

“Dibs.” Michael points to you and Gavin’s hands are distracting on your thigh.

“Well love, it’s a good think you and I share so well.” Gavin blows a kiss to his rage quit friend and you do a double take.

“What the hell is going on here?” You ask.

“This is Rooster Teeth, the most open company in the entire world. Just think about it darling.” Gavin’s fingers are drifting under your dress but then they stop when they don’t reach a barrier. “God damn it Michael!” As Gavin’s accent butchers the name, you laugh along with the Jones’.

“You couldn’t have invited me?” Gavin asks with a bewildered expression. Ray chuckles to himself. “And what is so damn funny X-Ray?”

“I tapped it months ago.”

And you laugh along with everyone else and lean into your co-workers warm body and realize that this is probably the best place to work in the entire world.

**Author's Note:**

> Love it or leave it!


End file.
